


the price for freedom.

by Razzledazzlebabey



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Murder, No Fluff, Other, but not really murder he had to, no beta we die like men, there is no good ending in this, will add more tags maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzlebabey/pseuds/Razzledazzlebabey
Summary: Fundy finds Wilbur about to blow up L'manberg instead of Philza. He saves his home, but at what cost?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	the price for freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw// death, blood

“The traitor was Wilbur, I’m so surprised you didn’t know.” Dream admitted with a knowing smirk on his face underneath the mask. 

Wilbur? No, no, he wanted this nation. He wanted L’manberg, he wouldn’t betray his friends, his army, his son. And with that thought, the mention of Wilbur, they noticed he was gone. 

“Where’s Wilbur?’ Fundy asked after sitting in silence, his voice wavered with hidden worry and fear. 

Nobody knew where he went, not a clue where the brunette bastard could’ve been. Dream stifled a chuckle at their confusion, their nativity and lack of knowledge amusing him to no end. In the end, Dream didn’t really care, it was just a fun game for him to play in. 

Fundy racked his mind for ideas of where his father may have been, his tail swishing back and forth in thought. If he really was the traitor, they didn’t have much time to find him and stop him from whatever he was doing.  
His nose twitched as an alarming thought popped up in his mind, the TNT. Wilbur had rigged L’manberg with TNT, 11 stacks of it. A cold shiver went down Fundy’s spine, chilling him down to his core. He needed to find Wilbur, he needed to find his father.  
And with that he stood up abruptly and started running to the button room, the place of where Wilbur’s deranged plans may come to life. He stumbled along the way as panic leaked into his mind as he realized this place really was just a ticking fucking time bomb. His whole life was here, he was born here, he made a life here, for himself and the others who will come after him. He doesn’t want to lose his home. He doesn’t want to lose the only place he felt like he belonged. 

He panted heavily as he reached the mined out entrance to the button room, leaning on the doorway for just a second before walking down the hallway that led into the room. He heard his fathers voice, monologuing to himself as he approached closer. 

“Chekov’s gun…” Wilbur muttered to himself, as Fundy finally reached the button room.

“Wilbur...Dad, what are you doing?” He spoke out to Wilbur as he lingered in the doorway. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to risk anything with how unstable WIlbur was. 

Wilbur whipped his head around to face his son, fully turning his body to face him. “Fundy.. Oh, my son.” He cried, a slight twinge of sadness in his voice as he moved to cup Fundy’s face in his hands. “Look at you, walking in on your old man. It's a bit rude of you, isn’t it?” He said as if he wasn’t just hovering over a button to denote several pounds of dynamite.  
“What are you doing?” He whispered after hesitating for a second, not expecting for Wilbur to hold onto him like that. Fundy felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes as he willed himself to not burst out crying. 

Wilbur smiled softly at Fundy, his eyes full of kindness but he looked so tired, and empty. “Nothing, I’m not doing anything you need to worry about.” 

Fundy’s gaze flickered from looking at Wilbur to looking at the button behind him, the wood on it chipped as if someone’s been picking at it. The moment Wilbur noticed he was looking at the button, he tilted Fundy’s face to look back at him. “You don’t need to see that, it doesn’t concern you.” He mumbled, sounding a bit nervous and antsy. 

Fundy closed his eyes and sighed, taking hold of Wilbur’s wrists and moving them so they were held out in front of him. “It does, Wilbur, this is my home.” He took a small step away from Wilbur as he let go of his hands, Wilbur’s face twisted up in a mix of confusion and sadness. 

“You don’t really still want to live here, do you? This old place of shit and bad memories.” His voice was aggressive and laced with venom. 

Fundy inhaled as he felt a stab through his heart. “It’s my home. I was born here, Wilbur. It..It may have been ruled by a shitty dictator but he’s dead now. He’s dead, we can fix L’manberg, we can be like we used to, Wilbur. Don’t you want that?” He felt desperate, like he was pleading for something that was never his in the first place. 

Wilbur snickered. “To fix L’manberg? It can’t be fixed. It’s not mine anymore, it’s not the nation I founded. It’s been fiddled with and tweaked by men with grubby hands and greedy intentions. I don’t want whatever this L’manberg is. And, if I can’t have it, nobody can.” 

Wilbur turned around and walked towards the button, his hand reaching and Fundy reached out in a panic and grabbed his hand. Fundy’s claws dug desperately into Wilbur’s skin.  
“Please, Wilbur, don’t. Don’t do it. I’m fucking begging you, please.” He looked up at Wilbur with tear streaked fur and water in his eyes. He wouldn’t let him, he couldn’t. He didn’t want to let L’manberg go. 

Wilbur paused for a moment to place his hand atop Fundy’s head, giving him a gentle pat before wiping away his tears. “Don’t worry, you’ll still always be my little champion, Fundy.” And he smiled brokenly. 

Every heartbeat in Fundy’s body felt like an earthquake, time moved in slow motion as Wilbur reached towards the button, his fingers hovering over the wood. Who knew an item so small could feel so fucking terrifying? He knew what he had to do, he knew. He didn’t want to though, he didn’t want to do it. Nonetheless, he pulled the axe off of his back and swung full force, cutting a deep wound into Wilbur’s back. Blood gushed out, the deep red liquid beginning to pool at his feet. Wilbur dropped to his knees as blood leaked from his mouth, he coughed and covered his hands in it.  
Fundy fell to his knees in front of Wilbur as well, more tears falling from his eyes.  
Wilbur fell forward and slouched onto Fundy’s body. “Y..you did it, hah..” He sputtered as blood dripped from his lips. “You..you’re a good man, Fundy. I love you.” Wilbur grinned weakly as he felt blood pool all around him, and life fade from his grasp.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Fundy repeated as he began to hug Wilbur tightly, clawing at him as he sobbed uncontrollably. Nothing could describe the pain he felt, the guilt as he knew he was the one who slashed his own father.  
Wilbur barely shook his head, as if he was saying ‘Don’t be sorry, you did what you had to. I’m proud of you.’ And in some twisted way, he knew Wilbur would be proud of him. Maybe for finally standing up for himself, maybe taking back the nation he loved, or having the courage to kill his own father. 

Wilbur went limp, there was nothing holding him up anymore, no life, nothing. Fundy held onto his body, holding it as if his life depended on it. And he cried, he cried and screamed with his whole fucking heart, screeching like the world had ended. In some way it did, there would be no more memories with his father, there would be no more chances for Wilbur to make up what a shitty dad he was. Even if Wilbur was a bad father sometimes, Fundy loved him. He was the only family he had left, the one who raised him during the revolution, and the one who gave him the whole fucking world. But yet, he killed him, Fundy killed him. 

The faint sound of rushed footsteps came closer, and louder as he realized they were coming down the hall. He choked and sobbed louder, burying his face into Wilbur’s bloodied coat. 

“Fundy?..” Tommy’s voice rang out, piercing the air. 

Fundy raised his face to look at Tommy, Quackity and Niki stood behind him. “I..I saved L’manberg..” He whispered to them.

Their faces were strewn with shock at the sight of a bloody axe to the side, and Fundy holding the long dead corpse of his father. He was right though, he saved L’manberg. He saved his home, but at what cost?


End file.
